Inflatable toys are widely welcomed by the consumers. A conventional inflatable toy usually has an air tap from which air is blown into the toy by means of mouth or some kind of inflator. Blowing air by mouth is time and effort consuming while the inflator is generally clumsy and inconvenient. In addition, the conventional inflatable toy is made of material that has lower tensile strength and is therefore, easily deformed or broken when it is overinflated. These factors have reversely reduced people's interest in the inflatable toys. Moreover, the conventional inflatable toys are made of material which is not edible and not recoverable and are therefore not safe in use while they might cause environmental hazards.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an automatically inflatable toy to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks existed in the conventional inflatable toys.